1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a hinge device and electric and electronic apparatuses employing the hinge device, and, more particularly, to a hinge device used in opening and closing a display unit relative to a main body of folding-type electric and electronic apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
The hinge device according to the present invention can be applied to a variety of folding-type electric and electronic apparatuses such as portable computers (e.g., notebook computers), cellular phones, and PDAs (personal digital assistants), etc.
Herein, the term “folding-type” refers to electric and electronic apparatuses having a display unit as one component and a main body as another component, and the display unit opens and closes relative to the main body.
A conventional device for opening and closing a display unit relative to a main body of a notebook computer is described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view a conventional notebook computer. As shown in FIG. 1, a main body 1 and a display unit 2 are joined using a hinge device 3. The display unit 2 is rotatably coupled to the main body 1 via the hinge device 3.
The display unit 2 has a latch 4 on one side thereof. The latch 4 includes a clasp 5 used to open and close the display unit 2 and a latch slide 6 controlling motion of the clasp 5. The main body 1 is formed with a hole 7 through which the clasp 5 of the latch 4 is inserted.
Processes of opening and closing the display unit 2 of the conventional notebook computer are described below.
When the display unit 2 is closed relative to the main body 1, the clasp 5 of the latch 4 on the display unit 2 is inserted into the hole 7 of the main body 1. A spring (not shown) pushes against the latch slide 6, thereby holding the clasp 5 in place within the hole 7 to keep the display unit 2 closed.
To open the display unit 2 relative to the main body 1, the latch slide 6 of the latch 4 is pushed horizontally, releasing the clasp 5 that has been inserted into the hole 7. Thereafter, the display unit 2 is opened by rotating the display unit 2 relative to the main body 1.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of the conventional hinge device 3. As illustrated therein, the hinge device 3 includes a display coupler 11 and a body coupler 21.
The display coupler 11 includes a display bracket 12 and a rotational shaft 13. The body coupler 21 includes a body bracket 22, an engaging hole 23, an engaging projection 24, a coupler body 25, and an inserting hole 26. The rotational shaft 13 of the display coupler 11 is rotatably inserted into the inserting hole 26 of the body coupler 21. The body bracket 22 of the body coupler 21 is integrally combined with the coupler body 25.
However, the conventional assembly for opening and closing the display unit 2 has the following problems.
First, the latch 4 needs to be mounted on the display unit 2, the hole 7 is formed on the main body 1, and the hinge device 3 is required to connect the display unit 2 to the main body 1. The latch 4 has several components including the clasp 5, the latch slide 6, and the spring, and the hinge device 3 also includes several components. Thus, the assembling process is complicated, reducing productivity and increasing cost.
Second, the clasp 5 projecting from the display unit 2 is likely to be damaged, and an external appearance of the display unit 2 may not be graceful due to the clasp 5, the hole 7, etc.
Third, when the display unit 2 receives external impacts, the display unit 2 may become damaged and no longer open as desired or remain at a desired angle when tilted back and away from the main body 1, making use of the notebook computer inconvenient.